


The Saddest Goodbye

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	The Saddest Goodbye

The door slammed behind her as she stormed from the room, stilettos striding with purpose. He flinched at the contact. He knew that this fight was different from all the rest, that this time she would not be coming back and there was nothing to be done about it.

She made it clear that she wanted more, more than he could give apparently. He refused her demands. With a tear shed and hastily wiped away, she whispered goodbye. He wanted her to scream and yell, not watch the acceptance behind sad, brown eyes. Chuck Bass had finally lost his Queen.


End file.
